Welcome to Hogwarts
by Lone Stranger
Summary: Zalika Guinevere Elrond is the new witch. With a little secret tucked safely away, she enters Hogwarts in the company of the Golden Trio. Please R&R. by Lone and Stranger
1. Intro and Your History

**Hi we are the authors and we'd like to say a few words.**

**Lone: Hi i'm the author currently writing 'Only One' and "What is This Feeling' fanfics... **

_**Stranger: and I'm the one whos writing 'Matrix: Resurrection'  
**_

**Lone: We'll be known like this instead of using our names**

_**Stranger: for privacy rights**_

**Lone: So I'm Looney! (no really)**

_**Stranger: -rolls eyes- And I'm Stranger (than anyone you've ever met)**_

**Lone: Okiee dokiee! Here's the disclaimer!**

_**Stranger: Lone...**_

**Lone: Stranger**

_**Stranger: What? Oh, yeah. Doesn't own anything!**_

**Lone: Except for the plot and Winnie!**

_**Stranger: Who's Winnie?**_

**Lone: The Character! Duh! Zalika Guinevere Elrond (reader, thats your name!)**

_**Stranger: But I thought her nickname is Zally.**_

**Lone: It IS. The name Winnie is the thing we discussed for later chapters.**

_**Stranger: -whines- But that's Later. Reader, for now the name is Zally**_

**Lone: Oh and read the authors' note at the end. Its vital.**

_**Stranger: On with the story!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Welcome to Hogwarts**

_**Chapter One**_

A cool breeze ruffled the leaves of trees that lined the street otherwise known as Privet Drive. Although this is where Zalika's current residence was located, she hadn't quite been able to call it home yet. She sat in her front yard on a tacky statue of a little gnome that was included with the house. Her light brown hair waved in the wind, settling every so often so that it framed her face and almond brown eyes. She was about average height for her age of fifteen, roughly 5'7. She wore a loose fitting blue t-shirt, which read "Witches DO Exist" to non-muggles. She also wore tight jeans and a pair of navy blue flip-flops.

Sighing, she looked up at the stars. It was remarkable to her that the stars in England were different than the ones she saw at home in Egypt. She stopped herself. THIS was her home now. The recent move was made because of her parents.

Her mother was a Dunedain (blessed with looong life), and a descendent of Queen Nefertiti (although through a cousin's cousin). She was in her mid forties, but still was quite nimble, showing Zally all of her moves in the art of pole fighting (or staff fighting).

Her father was an Elf from Rivendell. His age was unknown yet his looks suggested otherwise. He had long silvery hair going to his shoulders and tied back in the fashionly Elven manner, his face gave the impression that he was roughly 48 years of age.

The recent move was upsetting for Zally, although she had moved much in her past. She was born in Rivendell, home of the elves, but when she was 5, she moved to France so her parents could teach at Beauxbaton Academy, for you see her mother was also a Witch. She taught Potions, while her husband taught the Elven style of Divination.

When she turned 8, her parents moved back to Rivendell to help her develop her Elven powers and skills. That is where she developed her knowledge of potions. At age 11 she moved to Egypt, so her mother could be close to her family. But instead of attending Wizarding school there, she was taught by her parents.

They were happy there, but the recent move was mainly her father's….fault. The minister of magic in England made a new decree, that all species of non-human mythical creatures needed to remain in the land that the species was originated. For elves, this meant England. Her father had no choice to go, and neither did she, since she was half-Elven herself. They found a spur of the moment sell on Privet drive, and it was lucky. Some other people they knew were forced to live in cramped apartment buildings.

She had been home schooled in the art of witchcraft by her parents, instead of attending the Ra University of Sorcery and Mage craft in Cairo. Now that she was in England, she had the option of going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was excited, and so were her parents, for they loved the wise Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

_**  
Stranger: Okay! now we (-cough- the geniuses -cough-)had a little arguement about this so which ever way you want the story to be written, put the number of the option at the top of your review.**_

**Lone: Or just put the number as your review! If we don't get enough reviews we'll discontinue the story. mwuahaha!**

_**Stranger: NUUUUUUUUUUU! Don't let that happen!**_

**Option 1:** _I walked down the hallway..._

**Option 2:** _You walked down the hallway..._

**Option 3:** _Zally walked down the hallway..._

**Lone: Type the number of whichever option you want to read the story in! Remember, every review counts!**

_**Stranger: That's 1st, 2nd, and 3rd person for those of you who care!**_

**Lone: No one cares...**

_**Stranger: I care...I count, right?...Right?**_


	2. The Girl at Diagon Alley

**Lone: Hello readers. Welcome to Chapter Two.**

_**Stranger: This isn't a Theme Park, Lone.**_

**Lone: Or Is It? Hmmm… Are you sure?**

_**Stranger: Yes. Anyways, since we only got two reviews…**_

**Lone: -Glare-**

**_Stranger: … we decided to continue (at least) this chapter in 3rd person._**

**Lone: Thanks to our reviewers who informed us about the second person rule. ty!**

_**Stranger: But remember! YOU are still the main character.**_

**Lone: So go ahead and read!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**An Owl and a Friend  
**

Zally closed the door behind her with a click. Checking the muggle clock on the wall to her right, she saw that it was nearly midnight. Although it was the middle of summer, Zally yawned at the late time and shuffled up the stairs to her bedroom. It was nothing fancy; she had a queen-sized bed with a blue and yellow patchwork quilt, and various stuffed animals littered the room, including a stuffed pony that was propped up against her pillow. There was a simple oak desk off in the corner, with a matching chair. Her walls were white and her floor was polished light colored wood, which got dusty rather quickly and was quite a nuisance to clean. She moved over to her closet and pulled open the door to reveal a less-than-climactic wardrobe. Finding a suitable pair of black pajamas, she slid them over her head and buttoned up the front. Sliding back the covers on her bed. she yawned once more, hearing her elbows pop as she stretched her arms out in front of her. Zally thought of nothing else until she drifted off into dreamland, where visions of school met her closed eyes.

Sunlight streamed through her window. The heat of the morning woke her up. She stirred, not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of her sheets. Sighing rather loudly, she got up. Peering into a hanging mirror, Zally noticed that her normally straight hair was sticking out in various directions. She carelessly worked a brush through her mass of tangles until it looked semi-presentable, not even bothering to pull it back into a horsetail. She walked down the stairs slowly, for she hadn't had her morning wake-me-up cup of tea yet. When she got down to the kitchen, her mother and father were beaming, obviously trying to hide something.A strange looking owl perched on the table. It ruffled its brown feathers and scratched an invisible itch with its beak. 

"We decided to wait to open it until you got up" her mother began. Zally squealed with delight as she ripped the letter from the owl's beak. It looked slightly disgruntled and flew off in a huff, not even bothering to wait for the usual complimentary head-scratch. She ripped the seal off of the letter and began to read out loud:

_Ms. Zalika Guinevere Elrond,_

_As you have recently moved, you are now to attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are under special circumstances, and will be sorted along with the first years. Term starts on Monday, September 2nd. The Hogwarts train leaves promptly at 11:00 am from Platform 9 ¾. Enclosed is also a list of your supplies needed for Term. Upon arrival at Hogwarts, please meet up with Proffesor Rubeus Hagrid. He will guide you to your destination._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_One (1) wand_

_One (1) cauldron_

_Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_

_Defense Against Danger, _by Harmon Tellings

_Muggle Studies for the Intermediate, _by John Brown

_Two (2) sets of Robes, black in color_

_One (1) Dress Robe_

_You may also bring an animal to Hogwarts. Owls are the standard, but toads and cats are accepted as well.

* * *

_

She could barely contain her excitement. "Mum, can we go get my supplies today?"

Her mother smiled sadly. "You can go shopping dear. Your father and I found a couple of boxes still left unpacked, and our cutlery will not sort itself"

Zally rolled her eyes, but shew as still excited about purchasing school supplies. Getting her equipment would make school seem to comeeven faster. She raced up the stairs and got dressed in five minutes flat. Her mother dropped five galleons, ten sickles, and four knuts into her outstretched hands. Zally kissed her mother and father on the cheek and walked out the door, breathing in the cool air as it filtered up her nostrils.

She walked to the edge of her driveway and looked at the list again. Well, she already had her cauldron and wand. She pulled the latter out of her back pocket. Her father was always telling her not to keep it there, "I've known wizards who have lost their buttocks doing the very same thing!", he would say, but she still put it there anyways. It was made of maple with a unicorn tail center, 12centimeters long. She held it over her head and stood back as the Knight Bus arrived with a screech and a clank.

The door opened to reveal a pimple faced man who slightly reeked of. " 'Ello, an' welcome to th' Knight Bus, M' name's Stan, an' th' driver of th' bus be Ernie. Say 'Ello, Ernie."

The short man behind the wheel grunted a hello.

Zally smiled. "Hi. Just call me Zally. Where do I go to find school supplies?"

Stan looked at her with an "Course I do" sort of gaze. "Mos' kids go to Diagon Alley. It'll cos' you four sickles to get there." She handed him the money and he showed her to her bed.

Before she was securely holding on to her bag and bedpost, the Bus screeched and darted off for Diagon alley.

Somehow managing to hold in her breakfast, she was grateful when the bus finally pulled to a screeching halt. Somewhat shaken, she looked out the window to see good old muggle London.

"So, how do I get into Diagon alley?"

"Aye, it be easy. Jus' go into the Leaky Cauldron. 'Ead out through the back an' tap on th' third brick on th' wall."

"Thanks!" With legs that could barely walk, she got off the bus and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. For how much it was light outside, the dreary, dismal interior of the pub looked as if it was the middle of winter. She nodded a hello to the strange looking bartender and walked outside to the brick wall. As she tapped the third brick, the wall slowly began to melt away, revealing the busy contents of Diagon Alley.

This place was amazing. Looking at her list, she noticed that four items could already be crossed off. Books were something she needed, though. After peering in various windows, she located her books and paid for them, leaving her with two galleons even. She looked at the last item on her list- an animal. Although not needed, she found this as a perfect opportunity to get a "pet". Her parents never let her keep any pets, but if it was for school………Her mind trailed off as she entered the pet shop. Hoots and cats screeching met her ears before she saw all of the animals inside. The lady had everything from Rats to Monkeys. She looked in an aquarium to find a couple of snakes. She had always like snakes, but decided against it, considering the animal was for school.

And that was when the owls began to come. She was surprised it hadn't happened sooner. She was always attracting owls; they seemed to like her. And she knew why.

Her parents were very popular and well known among the lands. Their only child would be a great target for hit men. So they wanted to give her a means of escape.

She was already an Animagus.

Her form was a white owl, a snow owl. Her piercing brown eyes stayed through her transformation. She found it rather useful; the owl could slip away silently and unnoticed until the last second. It had helped her numerous times. Of course, she was unregistered, for she would have to provide the ministry with her markings, and the whole idea of going undetected would therefore have no point.

She petted each one individually, and the salesperson came over to see if she was all right. "Of course" she replied while soothing a visitor. There was one owl she particularly liked. He was medium sized and brown with brown eyes, not rare in color but rare in personality. He was sweet and loved to be scratched under his beak. She knew that he would be a great pet for her. Besides, she needed an owl for her mail. She couldn't deliver her own mail, after all.

She quietly shooed the others away and had this one perched on her arm. Although most needed protective gloves, she was immune to the pain of wrenching talons. There was a long line at the front, and she got in the end behind a girl with bushy brown hair.

The line wasn't going anywhere fast, so she decided to strike up a conversation. "So, bit of a dry spell we've been having lately, eh?"

The girl turned around and smiled. She had a large, orange, squash-faced cat in her hands that Zally thought was rather ugly. "You could say that."

The girl stuck out her hand. "I'm Hermione."

"Zally."

The cat made a horrible mewing noise which sounded like the mutant child of a sneeze and a growl.

"Is that your cat?"

"Yes. His name's Crookshanks"

Zally scratched the feline behind his ears. He started to purr, although he regarded her with questioning eyes.

"You're a…umm…handsome fellow"

Hermione laughed. "I know, I know, he's ugly."

"I wouldn't call it ugly, just 'prettily challenged'"

This sent Hermione into another fit of laughter. Zally always had the ability to make people laugh.

"Say Zally; are you aware of muggle devices?"

"Of course, our family has muggle things, like a telephone and a muggle style clock."

Hermione looked like Christmas had come early. She pulled a piece of parchment from a bag hanging limply at her hip. She scratched furiously at it with a feather quill. A really big one. "This is my phone number, Zally. Trust me, when you find a wizard or witch who has a phone, get it from them. Most people here don't even know what a 'fellytone' is."

She pocketed the number. "Thanks! I'd give you mine, but we just moved, and I'm not sure what it is yet."

"Oh, where are you from?"

"Rivendell, but I was living in Egypt until recently."

"Wow! One of my best friends went to Egypt about four years ago."

"Really? What was his name? Maybe I might have run into him somewhere."

"His name is Ron Weasley."

"Hmmmm… no… nope. Sorry Don't know any Ron Weasley but I do know a Charlie Weasley. He taught me everything I know about dragons. Nice chap, too. Flaming red hair, though, which stood out quite alot"

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah. Ron's a redhead, too. I've always wanted to travel to the pyramids."

"Egyptian wizards put so many spells on the pyramids so tomb raiders couldn't get to them. Of course, a few were left untouched so that people would still think that they could find them."

"That was really clever."

Zally nodded as Hermione ajusted her purchases.

"So, what are you buying for Crookshanks?"

Hermione pointed to a paper sack. "Medicine and antibiotics. I don't want him falling ill." Her eyes darted around to make sure no one was listening. "He's half kneazle, and of a lot of value. He's saved my life on many occasions"

Zally nodded. The bird on her arm was beginning to get restless. She bounced her arm up and down so that he could outstretch his wings. Hermione noticed the owl. "What's his name?"

Zally studied him closely. He nipped one of his wings in an attempt to scratch an itch.

"I think I'll name him….. Nevan." She laughed at Hermione's quizzical expression. "It means 'Little Saint' in Celtic."

She fingered a piece of hair behind her ear, revealing the pointyness. Zally half expected to have Hermione freak out. Most people didn't like half-breeds. Instead Hermione smiled. "Wow your ears! So are you half-elven?"

"Yes" she mumbled, afraid that she wouldn't want to hang out with a half-breed.

Hermione looked her over. "I figured you would be sad. I know two gentlemen who are half-breeds as well. Hogwarts has had two half-breed teachers, a werewolf and a half-giant. I see nothing wrong with half-breeds. I get just as much attention for being muggleborn."

Zally nodded. There were a handful of wizards who hated the muggleborn children.

Finally, it was Hermione's turn to pay the cashier. It went quickly, and then it was Zally's turn. Although Nevan was only a galleon, the cage itself was another piece of gold.

With her pockets considerably lighter, she walked out of the store, schoolbooks in one hand and an owl cage in the other. Nevan hooted happily as she and Hermione walked down the street.

"Bloody hell is it hot out today!" Zally grumbled.

"There's an ice cream place here. Florescue's Finest. C'mon, let's go!" Hermione began to drag Zally towards the ice cream shop.

"I can't. I don't have any money left."

Hermione pulled out a handful of money. "I've still got some left. C'mon" Zally found no reason to argue. She could tell that Hermione was very head strong, and Zally assumed that she was as strong at debating. So she followed the girl towards Florescue's.

Hermione was right; they did have very good ice cream.

"So, are you here by yourself?"

"Why, are you a Death Eater planning on attacking me?" Hermione asked in mock-horror.

Hermione nodded. "My parents were busy. I was going to meet my two friends here, but they couldn't come. What about you?"

"My parents found another box left unpacked" she chuckled. "I just got my letter this morning and I wanted to get here as soon as possible."

Due to the heat, they had to eat rather quickly, or else eat some ice cream soup. Zally picked up her belongings and looked at a clock hanging on the wall, smiling as the cookoo clock cat came out and yowled a remorseful tune. "I'd best be getting home. My parents will start to worry about me…"

They walked out through the Leaky Cauldron. After walking through the dank pub, the light and heat seemed to intensify. Zally squinted, and when her vision cleared she could see that a parked car was waiting outside.

"That's my ride," Hermione explained and opened the passenger side door.

"Call me!" she yelled before getting into her car.

Without trying to attract too much attention, Zally cautiously lifted her wand in the air. Once again, the Knight Bus arrived, and Stan held out his hand for her money. "I'll pay you when we get back home." He nodded slightly and once again showed her to her bed. This time she made sure to grasp a firm hold on the railing.

* * *

The ride back wasn't so bad, but Nevan seemed a little angry at getting jostled around. "I'll be right back," she called to Stan who tapped his foot impatiently. 

Her mother and father were sitting inside at the table. "Mum, I need to borrow some money to pay for the bus."She grumbled and handed Zally some silver. She rushed back out to the bus and tossed the coins into his hand. Picking up all of her belongings,Zally exited the bus. Fewer than one second had passed since she stepped off of the platform, and the bus was already in the sky headed for some other location.

Zally stepped inside her house, with a thankful Nevan perched on her shoulder. She placed her books on the table and showed Nevan off to her family. He seemed to like the attention, and puffed out his chest so he looked proud and mighty, his feathers cleverly sporting the illusion that he was twice his size. "At least he has some pride." her mother chuckled.

"Uhh…." Her father began, "Are you sure you need an _owl?_"

"Well, I do need someone to carry my mail."

Her father shrugged and she took Nevan up the stairs and set him down on her desk next to the window. She opened it and he sat on the windowsill. "Go ahead and stretch your wings." Zally offered. He chirped and flew outside to bask in the sunlight.

She reached inside her muggle jeans and pulled out Hermione's parchment.Zally set the number beside the phone and walked back downstairs, determined to uproot that dreadful garden gnome.

* * *

**Lone: Ice cream soup? Was that supposed to be funny?**

_**Stranger: …...-dazed expression-**_

**Lone: Hello?**

_**Stranger: Huh? -snort- What? Oh yeah! Wasn't that a great chapter everyone?**_

**Lone: -rolls eyes- Anyways, please review!**

_**Stranger: Plesae, with Ice cream soup on top?**_

**Lone: You scare me...Bye folks!**

_**Stranger: -dazed expression-**_


	3. Gryffindors VS Slytherins

**Lone: Hello again to all!**

_**Stranger: And exactly how many people are reading this anyway? –glare-**_

**Lone: -sigh- Who cares? At least somebody's reading it!**

_**Stranger: Ok fine. Here's your chapter.**_

**Lone: Oh and I don't think we'll need to do the disclaimer anymore.**

_**Stranger: Seeing as we've already done it?**_

**Lone: Exactly!**

_**Stranger: So here's your chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Welcome to Hogwarts**

_**Chapter Three**_

Zalika woke up and scampered downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Her mother cooking scrambled eggs and French toast but her father was nowhere to be found. Zally sauntered over to her mother and gave her a morning greeting complete with dialog (morning!) and a hug. After Zally set the table, she and her mother sat down to eat. Ten minutes into their meal (Zally kept eyeing her dad's empty chair) Zally asked, "Mum, where's dad gone off to?"

"Well, your father and I have a surprise for you!"

"Really?"

"Yes darling."

"Sooo…" Zally said.

"So what dear?" her mother inquired with her fake, sweet, I-have-no-idea-what-you're-saying voice.

"MUM!"

"Okay, okay dear. Well you've heard about know how the defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts always changes." her mom answered.

"And?" Zalika pressed on, although she already had a hunch of what was to come. She just wanted to confirm it.

"And… your father is going to be this year's defense against the dark arts instructor." her mother finished. Zalika just sat there with her toast hanging half way from her mouth. "Oh dear! Look at the time! Zalika Guinevere Elrond! You're going to miss the Hogwarts Express if you just sit there. Now get up!"

"Oh great! I forgot to pack!" Zally exclaimed before dashing back upstairs towards her room.

Zalika arrived at the station ten minutes before eleven o'clock. She crossed the border between platforms nine and ten to crash into…

"Hermione!" Zally exclaimed. "It's great to see you again!"

"Zally!" Hermione answered. "Oh it's wonderful to see you too! Come on. Let's get on the train so we can find a compartment."

"Sure." Zally shrugged as they boarded the train. After about five minutes of searching for a compartment they finally found one suitable enough. However it was not empty. Sitting inside were two other boys, trading chocolate frog cards and talking (quite animatedly) about quidditch. Both boys turned to look at the new arrivals and their faces broke into huge smiles.

"HER-MOWNY!" exclaimed one of the boys. Zally looked over him and took in his appearance. He was very tall with fiery red, semi-long, wavy hair. His mouth was full of chocolate frogs and his eyes were wide with excitement.

Hermione just laughed as he swept her into a gigantic, bone-crushing hug. "It's great to see you again! How was your summer?"

"Ahem." said a slightly deeper voice behind the red head. Ron let go of Hermione and they both turned to see the other boy. As Hermione and the boy exchanged greetings and hugs, Zalika took another moment to look this boy over. He had jet black hair that lay in a heap on his head. He was not exactly muscular, just right. Circular glasses rested in front of his dazzling emerald eyes. Zalika's eyes then saw the lightning shaped scar partially covered by his hair.

"You guys, I have someone for you to meet." At this all attention was on Zalika. "This is Zalika Guinevere Elrond. She just moved here from Egypt! She's got a very interesting background actually. Zally, this is Harry."

"Hi, Harry. It's nice to meet you." Zally said as they shook hands.

"Hi Zalika. It's nice to meet you too." Harry replied.

"And this," Hermione continued, "Is Ron Weasley." she finished, pointing to the red head boy.

Zally stepped up to him with a mischievous grin spread wide on her face. "Hi!" she began with exaggerated enthusiasm. "I'm **_SO_** happy to meet you! You don't know how **_MUCH_** I've been looking forward to meeting **_YOU_** Ron!" But Zally's fake-innocent face turned into a smirk. "Or should I say Ronniekins?"

Ron started to blush madly while Hermione and Harry were busy trying not to burst out laughing. Zally's smirked turned back into that fake-innocent smile and spoke again. "Charlie told me to tell you hi." Zally explained.

Ron's face had now turned from a scarlet color to a light pink. "You know my brother, Z-Zalika?"

"Yup. Very tall, red hair, skinny but not too skinny, looks a lot like you." she answered. "Now before you say anything I want you guys to call me either Zally or Gwen or Winnie or anything else. Just not… Zalika." Zally told them. They agreed and the four teens talked about things like quidditch, the newest brooms on market, NEWTS, etc.

Soon it was time for them to change into their robes. Hermione showed Zalika where the girls' changing room was. Being Hermione, she was already wearing her robes and was left alone in the compartment to wait for the others.

Meanwhile, Zalika had just got done dressing and was on her way back to the compartment when she collided with someone. "Sorry about that." she said. "I wasn't watching where I was going." she looked up to see a pair of icy blue eyes staring back at her. The blue eyes belonged to a boy with blonde hair that hanged just above his ears.

"No I'm sorry. It's completely my fault. Here let me help you." he said. He held out his hand to Zally and gave her a rather breath taking…………………… smile!

(_Stranger: what you think we'd let him kiss Zally?_ Lone: ummmm….-whistle-)

"Pardon me, but are you new to Hogwarts? I thought I knew all the beautiful girls at school but I'm obviously mistaken." the boy said.

"Oh, um. My name's Zalika. Zalika Guinevere Elrond. But you can call me Zally or Gwen or Winnie or whatever abbreviations of my name you can think of." Zally replied. "And yes, I'm new here at Hogwarts."

"Well hello Winnie and welcome to the Hogwarts Express! It's next destination is, of coarse, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he said with mock-sarcasm. "The name's Draco Malfoy and I'd be delighted to be your guide seeing as I am a prefect." Draco entwined his arm with Winnie's. (we'll change the name to fit whatever nickname Zally is referred to)

Winnie nervously laughed at this (just like anyone would laugh if they just met someone who was already, ahem, flirting with them) and told Draco with the same sarcastic voice, "Why thank you Mister Malfoy."

"It's Draco. And why don't you come back with me to my compartment and meet some of my friends?" Draco asked. "You can catch up with whoever you were with later."

Zally thought it over for a moment but right when she was about to say _'yes'_ a bolt of light knocked Draco ten feet back into the wall. Zally gasped and turned around to find the culprit. She was dumbfounded to see Ron and Harry running towards her with their wands out. The two boys looked outraged and were vehemently scowling at the boyd sprawled out on the floor. When they got to Zally, they started asking her questions such as, _'did he hurt you?'_ and _'are you alright?'_ All the while they were standing two feet from Draco, their wands pointed straight at him.

"**ENOUGH!**" Zally screamed so loud that every compartment door slid open to reveal students curious as to what was happening. "What did you do to him!" she said as she dropped to Draco's side. He was clutching his stomach and his face was etched with pain. "He was just talking to me! You know, being friendly? Just what someone should be doing to new people?" This time it was their turn to speak.

"ZALLY! This is MALFOY!"

"He's the worst git on the planet!"

"He's a slytherin!"

"Yea you can't trust them!"

"Especially HIM!"

"Zally! Ron! Harry! Malfoy? What happened?" Hermione came running down the hall towards the four. This turned out to be a mistake. Draco (yes Draco), Zally, Ron, and Harry all made for Hermione and tackled her down to get their side of the story out first. Once Hermione heard all four sides of the story, she told Malfoy to go back to his own compartment ("I don't take orders from mudbloods.") while they went back to theirs.

"I can't believe you guys!" Zally said as she took the window seat next to Harry. "Why are you all so against him? And what does his last name have to do with anything?"

"Well, it's not us Zally." Hermione explained as she took the opposite window seat next to Ron. "The Malfoy family is one of the most infamous names in the Wizarding community. They've been in league with Voldemort ever since he first gained power. And they still are even today. Ever since we met him Draco's hated us. Especially me. I mean, you heard what he called me. You don't just call someone a… a mudblood… just because you want to." her eyes started to gloss a little and Ron placed a comforting arm around her. Zally was beginning to feel somewhat uncomfortable thinking that the nice boy she met was that cruel.

"'Mione's right Zal. Malfoy's been targeting all of us since we were eleven." Harry put in.

"Plus, he's a Slytherin and they're not to be trusted." said Ron who had removed his arm from Hermione, who was currently pulling out a book.

"I don't get it. What's the deal with these houses? I mean, it just separates everyone. From what I've heard from my mum and dad there weren't houses at Beauxbaton. They were just like one big family." Zalika debated.

"Well," Harry turned to face Zally, "The houses divide us by our qualities. Slytherin only takes in the purebloods who might I mention always turn out no good. Ravenclaw takes in most of the smartest students. Gryffindor (Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled proudly)," Harry puffed out his chest and took a hero pose, "is for the brave! The rest of them go into the last but not least house- Hufflepuff."

"Well I still don't get the conflict between you all." Zalika pursued.

"Gryffindor gets along with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff alright." Hermione spoke up. "It's just Slytherin that gives us a hard time. In the end it all comes down to blood. And species." she added pointedly towards Zally. Zally was well aware of this, for not everyone she met liked half breeds.

Ron and Harry, however, didn't understand what Hermione was Trying to point out. Ron decided to pop the question. "Um, 'Mione? What do you mean by _species_?"

Hermione and Zally looked at each other, and Zally tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed. "Ron. Harry. I'm half Elven. I was born in Rivendell, Home to the Elves, as was my father. The reason I'm going to Hogwarts this year is that there was a new decree saying that all other… _breeds_… had to go back to the country where they came from. For Elves, that meant here."

Harry just had a thoughtful look while Ron looked shocked. "So, so, so y-you're a, a-"

"AN ELF?" interjected Hermione. "There's nothing wrong with her. Just like there's nothing wrong with any other '_half-breeds'_ as people call them."

"Well we don't mind." said Harry. "We've just never met anyone who was Elven before."

"Yea. We're glad you told us, Zally."

With their conversation coming to an end, Ron and Harry decided to play exploding snap while 'Mione and Zal chatted away about various things. Of coarse the kids had had a very eventful train trip. Eventually both Hermione and Zally fell asleep against the window sills. The boys discontinued their game of exploding snap and went back to trading chocolate frog cards.

* * *

**Lone: Tada! Chapter three, completed!**

_**Stranger: You're not a game, Lone.**_

**Lone: Why do you always ruin my fun? -scowl-**

_**Stranger: Anyways, PLEASE review or else we might just stop writing chapters. Plus maybe you could get your friends to read this story too.**_

**Lone: Hey! You're not answering me!**

_**Stranger: ...**_

**Lone: Stranger? STRANGER? Don't leave me! -sobs dramatically-**

_**Stranger: GOSH! I'm right here! You're too dramatical. The next chapter should be up soon, and you get to see MY version of a sorting hat song!Teehee!**_


	4. The Sorting Hat

_**Stranger: Yay! 'Tis chapter four!**_

**Lone: Finally….**

_**Stranger: -glare- I was at camp…**_

**Lone: Right, anyways, we don't own Harry Potter. If we did, WE'D be the ones interviewed by Katie Couric.**

_**Stranger: Sorry this took so long to come out. I WAS at camp, and then I had to read HBP…so, here it is.**_

**Lone: Hey! Wait a minute! I thought I said we wouldn't do disclaimers anymore!**

_**Stranger: Oh... yea… Soooo! here's your chapter!**_

**Lone: –rolls eyes-**

**

* * *

**

**Welcome to Hogwarts  
**

_**Chapter Four**_

The screeching of a halting train was what woke Zally up. She yawned slightly and looked around. A tall giant of a man holding a lantern was waving it frantically at a group of small children. Ron tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around.

" C'mon, we've got to go!"

Zally grabbed his arm. "Wait! I'm supposed to meet a Professor Hagrid somewhere!"

Harry nodded in her direction. "We know him. C'mon, we've got to get off of the train."

She nodded and took her luggage out of the compartment. She was surprised to see the jam-packed line of students wishing to get off of the train. Goosebumps trickled up and down her arms at the new feeling the school environment gave her.

Once outside, Zally was able to get a clear view of the surroundings. A tall castle (which could only be Hogwarts) was illuminated by lights of various colors. She trudged down with the line of children waiting to get to the school.

Hermione pulled on her arms, "Here, we'll take you to meet Hagrid."

She to the tall, lantern-waving man who was telling out " Firs' years this way"

His large booming voice startled her at first, but Zally trusted Hermione nonetheless.

"Hi Hagrid. This is Zally, our new friend."

"Pleasure ter meet ya, Zally. Might you be the new student from Egyp'?"

Zally nodded slightly.

"Then yer t' come with me."

She waved a nervous goodbye to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who seemed to be boarding a carriage pulled by... well, she didn't quite know what was pulling them. That was really weird, she thought. Harry seemed to stare grimly at the space where a creature would be before he turned a little pale and stepped up into the carriage.

Hagrid guided her to a lake edge filled with many boats. The other passengers were tiny, no older than 11 or 12, she thought. She climbed into the last remaining boat with Hagrid, and they sped off towards the castle.

The castle was even bigger once you got up next to it. Zally was ushered through a long hallway, stopping just before a set of golden doors. A pinch-faced witch in a tall black hat was standing at the top of a staircase.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher. Once inside, you will file SINGLE FILE to the front of the hall, where you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Sytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each house has a house quidditch team, which all compete at the end of the year. Points are also recorded for each house, and the house with the most points is declared victor.

"Now, just talk amongst yourselves, for the students are not in their places yet." She turned to leave, but swiveled around quickly once more.

"Can I please talk to a Ms. Zalika Elrond?"

Zally shuffled forward nervously, absentmindedly clutching her wand for comfort.

"Ah, are you Zalika?"

"Z-Zally, ma'am" she stuttered. Mentally, she chastised herself. Normally, she was not this nervous around new people or places.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Zally. You will be sorted last, because sorting 6th years is not a customary thing." She chuckled. "Your father is inside, if you wanted to know. "

Without another word to her alone, McGonagall stepped back at the front of the group.

"Follow me please. Let the sorting now begin."

The mysterious doors swung open, revealing a large hall. There were four tables each decorated differently, for the different houses she assumed. Zally took her place last in the line, shuffling slightly and keeping her head down. Through the corner of her eyes, she saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione waving to her from the Gryffindor table. She smiled and waved faintly back.

But Zally could feel someone watching her from the other side of the room. She turned and her eyes fell on a certain blonde student sitting at the Slytherin table. _'Malfoy'_ she thought. Zalika didn't know whether to be mad or happy to see him. I mean after all, Hermione and the others had told her horrible things about him. But still, he didn't look that dangerous. His smirk turned into a small smile as he blew her a kiss. Zally gave him a small smile discreetly as so no one would see. Little did she know a certain raven haired boy on the other side of the room was scowling at the sight, muttering slight obscenities at the platinum haired Malfoy.

McGonagall stood next to an old stool topped with an even older looking hat. A tall man sitting at the staff table stood up, his blue robes and white beard billowing around him. It was Dumbledore, Zally could tell, because his face was plastered all over the wizarding newspapers. Before, the articles were slanderous, but now the sang his praises as if he was a patron saint.

"Let the Sorting…..begin"

Zally's eyes darted around, wondering how the sorting was going to be done. A collective gasp formed from all of the first years, and she shot her head up. The old hat had split it's brim, revealing what looked like a large mouth. It cleared its throat and began to sing.

_Come listen to the sorting hat,_

_Students young and teachers old,_

_Though each year it remains quite the same,_

_The story must be told._

_When my last seam was sewn shut,_

_O'er a thousand years past,_

_The four eager Hogwarts founders,_

_Began to teach a class._

_Gryffindor, courageous man_

_Who had a lion's heart,_

_Gave brave pupils an education,_

_On chivalry from the start._

_Ravenclaw, the brainy crow,_

_Took those with a sharp mind,_

_She taught her students all she knew,_

_From books of every kind._

_Hufflepuff might be your house,_

_If truth is the key,_

_She took those students who worked hard,_

_And were full of loyalty._

_But Slytherin the viper_

_Thought pure-bloods to be the best,_

_He taught those selected few,_

_And discarded all the rest_

_They lasted in peace for several years,_

_Twenty to Thirty at the most_

_Till one day, pure blood Slytherin,_

_He began to boast_

"_I should run the school you see,_

_With me as the Headmaster,_

_Fewer students, there will be,_

_And teaching will go faster"_

_The other founders did not agree,_

_So left old Slytherin,_

_But when the snake had left the school,_

_The fighting did not end._

_On ways to put you in your house,_

_The founders could not agree,_

_Till Gryffindor took off his hat,_

_And put some brains in me_

_There's no part of you I can not see,_

_For I am good like that,_

_I'll sort you each into your house,_

_I AM the sorting hat!_

All of the students began to clap, which made a hollow ringing sound throughout the hall. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and began to read off names. Zally noticed that her father had struck up what seemed to be a particuarly interesting conversation with a peculiar little short man wearing a large hat.

The list was very long, but when they had gotten all the way from Arnold, Sebastian (HUFFLEPUFF!) to Yates, Harmony (SLYTHERIN!) Zally knew it was finally her turn.

Dumbledore stood up in his seat "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new student this year. Her name is Zalika Elrond, and she is a transfer from Egypt, come to our school to finish up her education."

Zalika shuffled forward, cringing slightly at the extra attention she just received. When your father and mother are pretty much celebrities, any extra publicity is usually bad.

The sorting hat crumpled over her ears. She could hear it speaking in her mind. But not only could she hear it, but everyone else too!

"Ahh, Zalika. The new student 5 years past her sorting.You have much power, yes, much power. But where to put you? Hmm. Hufflepuff? No… I see you have had your fair share of lies (At this Zally blushed and noticed Malfoy smirking at her.). Your mind is a clever one, that. What's this? Something inside of you… deep… dark… mysterious! But, inside your heart lies something else. Therefore, I would have to say…" (SLYTHERIN! -SLAP- ouch! what ws that for stranger?)

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was applause from the Gryffindor table, unlike from the Slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting back in his seat, scowling at the golden trio as they cheered her on. Zally sighed, full of relief. She took a seat next to Hermione, across the table from Ron and Harry. Once more Dumbledore stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden forest is, just like the name says, forbidden. Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that any Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products are strictly forbidden and will be confiscated."

"What's a wheeze?"

"I'll tell you later Zally"

"Also, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, Professor Lazarus Elrond."

The previously mentioned man stood up from his seat, his pale hair somewhat glowing in all of the candlelight.

"Professor Elrond comes to us from Egypt with his daughter-" At this Zally cringed, "and formerly he taught at Beaubaxtons. Professor Elrond is Elven, so he is here to teach you students a new style of Defense Against the Dark Arts. So please, give him a warm welcome."

Cheering ensued, but there were collective whispers muffled throughout the crowd.

"Now, I know you are hungry, but I have one more instruction. And that is to enjoy the food."

Zally looked at her plate in shock. What had been empty before was now piled with food. Ron, she noted, had already stuffed his face and reached for seconds. Hermione smacked his hand and turned to Zally.

"You didn't tell us your father was the new DADA teacher!"

"I didn't know myself until this morning" she noted while taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

Harry had a grim look on his face, however. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers have never lasted any longer than a year", he began to tick off numbers on his fingers, " One died at the hands of Voldemort, one had his memory erased, one was discovered to be a werewolf (Not that we minded) , one was an imposter working for Voldemort, and one was a slimy toad from the Ministry."

"I'm sure my dad's not working for Voldemort, and the last time I checked he didn't work for the ministry. I'm sure he'll be okay."

Harry smiled warmly. "That's true."

* * *

_**Stranger: Once again, sorry to those who had to wait so long. I was away, and then I had to read Half Blood Prince. It is EXTREMELY good, for those who haven't read it yet.**_

_**For anyone reading my little Ficlet Phandor the Almighty, it will be out soon. I'm just on a writers block right now.**_

**Lone: -nod- Anyhoo, we are having a new rule.**

**Stranger: We are? –scratches head-**

**Lone: Yes, we are. If we don't get at least _FIVE_**** reviews from our chapters from now on, we will not post the next chapter. O.K. Bye-bye kids!**


	5. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Lone: Hullo...**

**Stranger: What's wrong, Lone?  
**

**Lone: well...NO ONE'S REVIEWING MY STORY! WAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Stranger: Ahem... YOUR story? -taps foot-**

**Lone: oh... right... ****NO ONE'S REVIEWING OUR STORY! WAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Stranger: Well someone has to review it sooner or later I guess. **

**Lone: Wait, we're not supposed to upload this yet! Anyways, we aren't J.K. Rowling. It would be pretty scary if you thought we were, since Stranger and I use 'we' as a pronoun. It would make it seem like Jo had a split personality.**

Stranger: Oh well. Here's the chapter! Also, I realized there may have been confusion since we switched chapters around. The last chapter was the Sorting Hat chapter. If you haven't read it, go back and read it...otherwise this one won't make any sense.

* * *

**Welcome to Hogwarts**

**_Chapter Five  
_**

At 6:30 a.m. exactly precise, Zally's alarm clock went off. And it was the magic kind. The kind that screams in only the owner's ears. Her friends in Egypt thought it was a riot. She thought it was a nuisance. Tiredly, she smacked the snooze button and draped her legs over the side of the bed. When she fully opened her eyes, she was confused. Gone was her familiar bedroom, with its simplicity.

"_Oh yeah,_" she thought, "_I'm at Hogwarts". _Apparently, none of the other girls in her dorm woke up this early. This meant the first shower. She grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom whistling some Weird Sister Song from the '80s.Turning on the steamy shower, she began brushing her teeth. Looking in the mirror, she pinched her belly fat. "_Guess I should try to go on a diet this year" _she thought. In reality, however, none of her past diets had worked anyways. Zally was content with being ten or fifteen pounds over weight. Being a stick was not her idea of a good time.

Once out of the shower and changed into her starchy class uniform robes, she went back to her dorm. Others were awake now. "Good morning Hermione" she grinned. A grunt came from Hermione's direction as she shuffled off towards the showers. Zally laughed to herself and sat on her bed. She hadn't really gotten a chance to look around last night. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and her had stayed downstairs until really late, where she was introduced to most of the Gryffindor house. Her bed was decked out in Gryffindor colors, and apparently according to the pain in her back, they weren't as soft as her bed at home. Nevan sat patiently on a windowsill by her bed. Clutched in his claw was a letter. Zally leaned over and untied it from his claws. "Thanks buddy. Now you can go back to the Owlery and meet some new friends" He chirped happily and flew off towards the tower.

Zally slit open the envelope.

_Dear Zally,_

_Thank you for your letter. How was your first night? Pleasant, I hope. Do you know anyone there? Have you made any friends? I love you sweetie!_

_-Mom_

She wrote back a quick response. Yes I know some people, yes I've made friends. I love you too, blah blah blah.

By this time, Hermione and Lavender had finished showering, and so had that other girl whose name she hadn't learned yet. Parvati maybe? She wasn't sure. "Morning, Zally. We'd better hurry up, or Ron will eat all the food."

"Does he tend to do that?"

"All the time." Lavender commented as they walked down the steps to the Great Hall.

True to their words, Ron was stuffing his face. Harry sat meekly next to him as Ron shoveled through piles of toast and eggs. He began to reach towards Harry's plate, when the sudden Harry's entire wand was out of his pocket. "Wouldn't do that if I were you, mate." Harry picked up his toast and ate it. Ron looked as if everyone had forgotten his birthday.

"Cheer up Ron!" Zally said. As her plate filled magically, she handed it to him, minus a slice of toast. "You can have mine."

"Fanks 'Ally" he said through a mouthful of breakfast.

Hermione turned towards Zally. "Do you know what subjects you want to take?"

"Well, I'm absolutely ruddy terrible at Divination, and I am horrible at Ancient Runes. I guess I'll take Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Muggle Studies, as long as I qualify for all of those."

"I think," Harry started, "I'm going to take all of those. Except for Muggle Studies. When I'm here, I want to forget that I ever thought I was a muggle under the rule of the Dursleys. I guess I'll take Charms instead."

Ron nodded. "Same as Harry. My dad's bonkers enough about Muggle's as it is. I can learn everything from Hermione anyhow."

Hermione looked over the list of classes. "I think I'm going to take the same classes as Zally. Muggle Studies is so much better than Charms."

The four lined up for McGonagall and got their schedules. As they swapped schedules, Zally took note of the classes she had with her newfound friends. There were Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark arts with all three of them, and Muggle Studies with Hermione. At least she knew one person in all of her classes.

First up was Defense Against the Dark Arts…with her father, no less. This should be interesting...

"Oh bugger" Ron mumbled. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins."

"How does that happen every single year?" Hermione added.

Harry grinned, "It's as if Dumbledore wants us to find reasons to hex them."

Zally giggled, but she stopped when Malfoy and his cronies walked by. He gave her a small smile. She tinged pink and smiled back. "_What am I doing,"_ Malfoy thought to himself, "_She's a Gryffindor now for Merlin's sake! And she isn't even all human__!"_ He turned his grin into a sneer. Surprised by his actions, Zally turned her head away and began talking to Hermione.

As they made their way into the classroom, her father stopped her. "Are you doing okay sweetie? Your mother said she sent you a letter."

"Of course, father! I sent a reply back."

"Good. You know how she gets when you don't answer her letters." She chuckled and sat at a desk with the Trio.

The four were discussing what Zalika's father might teach them when someone plopped into the desk behind them. Hermione turned around, only to narrow her eyes as her face twisted into a menacing glare. _"Malfoy," _she growled. "What do _you_ want?" Zally and the boys had turned around also and were staring at the scene.

Malfoy just shrugged it of and said, "Why Granger, don't you that I can sit wherever I want? Heh. I thought that a _mudblood_ like you would know that! Well for being top in the class you're really not very bright!" By the end of his little speech, he was smirking his head off while Crabbe and Goyle snickered from both sides. Finally getting over the look on Hermione's face, he scanned the rest of the faces. "Why if it isn't _Saint Potter_ and his little _Weasel_ friend? Hmm. I thought I smelled trash." Crabbe and Goyle just erupted into fits of silent laughter.

Then, Malfoy saw Zalika. He had never seen her like this. She was staring at him with a stony expression. There wasn't a hint of a frown or a smile. He stared back and saw confusion mixed with anger and hurt. But what really caught his attention was that her eyes were not the warm light brown color they once were, but was now a shining emerald green color. His face became unreadable as he greeted her. "Hello Winnie."

There was a flicker in her eyes in which the green tint had disappeared. Instead of greeting him back like he thought she would, Winnie (Lone- or Zally) just nodded with a single word. "Malfoy." She had never called him _'Malfoy'_ and it was different from any of the other times someone had called him by his last name.

The trio and Zally (Lone- or Winnie!...what Stranger?) turned around. "Are you guys okay?" They just nodded with reassuring smiles. Still, when Zally met Harry's eyes, there were faint traces of misery. She gave him a warm smile and turned away.

Before another word was spoken, Professor Elrond approached the class. He looked at his daughter, and smiled.

"Now," her father began, "My name is Professor Elrond, your new Defense Against the Dark arts. I can teach you how to specify and and block some of the most powerful curses and beasts. Please open your textbooks to page 195 and look at the picture.

Zally had barely even opened to the page, when Hermione's hand shot up from next to her. "You get used to it," Ron muttered in her ear.

"That," Hermione said, "Is a werewolf."

"_Bravo."_ Malfoy muttered icily, and rather loudly. Either Hermione didn't hear Malfoy, or she just decided to continue on anyways.

"Werewolves are usually thought to be dangerous by most of wizarding society. In reality, Werewolves are like normal people until they transform under the full moon. With the Wolfsbane potion, a werewolf can keep human thoughts as they transform, and are able to safely live out the full moon. I know a werewolf, very nice gentleman, really. You would never guess he was a werewolf" '_Unless,'_ Hermione thought,_ 'you're a know it all and happened to do an essay Professor Snape assigned in the third year.'_

"Excellent! Now as a special treat, I have brought in a werewolf friend of mine. Don't worry; we're about two weeks away from the full moon," he added when he saw the shock of some of the students, "I believe you've met him before, class. Let me introduce to you, Remus Lupin!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were slack-jawed, and Zally didn't know why. "That's the werewolf I was talking about!" Hermione whispered. The classroom erupted with shouts of _"Professor Lupin!"_ and _"Good to see you, Professor!"_

Harry even walked up to him and hugged him. "Hello Moony!"

"He's a really good friend of ours, and he's in the Order we were telling you about!" Ron mentioned.

"Really? He's an old time family friend of ours. I've known him since birth." When he got to the front of the class, Zally noticed that his robes were in disarray, and that his brown hair was streaked with gray. It's been a long time since she last saw him, and he appeared terribly worn down.

"Greetings again, my former class. As most of you know, my name is Remus Lupin. I am a werewolf, and I have been so since I was a very small child." He began to go into a long speech about his life, and the class started taking notes. Someone, most likely a blonde Slytherin, sighed loudly and began to scratch out notes. Eventually though, the class was over.

"Thank you for coming Remus. I haven't seen you in ages." Prof. Elrond said.

"Nor me. How's your daughter doing? Zalika?"

"You can ask her yourself." He pointed towards Zally sitting in the second row.

Remus walked over and shook her hand. "Why Zally, why have you put yourself in such bad company?" he said as he waved his hand over the Trio.

"Hey…" Ron started, and they laughed.

Zally was beginning to think that a new school wouldn't be as bad after all.

* * *

**Stranger: You should all really thank me. Or at least get me a chocolate chip cookie. Lone wouldn't continue until we got 5 reviews**

**Lone: Which we didn't!**

**Stranger: But I decided to write this chapter,and Lone edited it.**

**Lone: Seriously everyone please review this chapter!-eats a cookie-**

**Stranger: Where did you get _those_!**

**Lone: -silent-**


	6. Should Be Slytherin

**ATTENTION: OK BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THE PREVIOUS FIVE CHAPTERS FIRST, SINCE WE DID MAKE MAJOR ADJUSTMENTS AND DO NOT WANT YOU TO BE CONFUSED!  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Stranger: After almost a YEAR, we finally got a new review. So, as promised, we're updating this again.**_

**Lone: You should have seen our reaction when I opened my email to find a new review. I LOVE YOU!  
**

**_Stranger: It was priceless. And don't scare our reviewer away Lone!_**

**Lone: Whatever. Anyways, only Zally and other various things belong to us. HP still belongs to Jo. We love you Jo!**

_**Stranger: Ok, now you just seem like a stalker.**_

**Lone: Who asked you? –grumbles- wait… I thought we weren't doing disclaimers?**

_**Stranger: Well………**_

**Lone: Stop putting words in my mouth Da--it!… YOU CENSORED ME TOO?**

_**Stranger: YES. Now shut up and let everyone read the chapter.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Welcome to Hogwarts**

**_Chapter Six_**

After two weeks of intense studying and a two-foot long essay on the properties of Wolfsbane for Snape, Zally was ready for a break. It was late Saturday afternoon, and she was seated on a plush loveseat by the fireplace. Over at a table, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were discussing Snape's essay. The three of them had told her all about Snape's utter dislike of Lupin, and the only reason he assigned that essay was to remind everyone how dangerous a werewolf was without the potion.

"See, Snape's just mad because he has to brew the Wolfsbane potion for Lupin again, now that he's a member of the Order. He doesn't want to do anything that would help another person out." Harry had told her yesterday over a rousing game of Exploding Snap.

"Greasy git" Ron had commented, and Hermione laughed with just a little too much effort, earning her an odd stare from the freckled Weasley.

Zally could hear the Trio talking from where she was seated, but she couldn't quite make out the words. Abandoning the comfy couch, she walked over to the table and pulled up a chair. It creaked a little when she sat down, and she blushed slightly.

"Glad you could join us, Zally" Ron piped up in an annoyingly shrill voice.

"Yeah," Harry added, "We were just planning an impromptu trip into Hogsmeade."

Zally frowned, confused. "But the Hogsmeade trip isn't for another month..."

Harry's eyes sparkled mischievously. He leant in a little closer to the group, so that no one could eavesdrop on them. "Ah, but you see, we have an affinity for breaking rules." He waggled his eyebrows for emphasis, making Ron and Hermione chuckle.

From out of Harry's pocket came a tattered old piece of paper. "Go on," he urged Zally, "Try and get words to show up."

Zally thought him daft, but she attempted anyways. "Reveal your secrets," she lightly tapped the parchment with the tip of her wand.

Words began to scrawl across the paper, in what could be politely called "less than perfect" handwriting.

_Messr. Wormtail would like to insult you, but he can't find something bad to say about such a pretty lady._

_Messr. Padfoot agrees with Messr. Wormtail, but the latter's taste in women is questionable, so that just might be an insult in disguise._

_Messr. Prongs would like to point out that he is currently single, and looking for a good shag. _(Zally gasped at this one, and both Harry and Ron chuckled. Hermione rolled her eyes, yet a small grin could be detected from her mouth.)

_Messr. Moony would like to register that his friends are idiots, and wants to know why someone has bothered to read a blank sheet of parchment, unless that person is bored or simply a tad slow._

"Here," Harry said and tapped the parchment with his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

_That's more like it_, the map scrawled, before turning into the familiar blueprint of Hogwarts Castle.

Zally looked both intrigued and confused. "What is that?"

"The Marauder's Map," Harry explained. ", made by the Marauders Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, the greatest pranksters that Hogwarts has ever known. You'd be surprised, Zally, you already know one of them.

It's a detailed map of Hogwarts. It shows where people are at different times, who's patrolling where, and whatnot. It also shows exits out of Hogwarts. Some of them are known, but this one," he pointed to a spot on the map where there appeared to be a statue of a crone, "hasn't been found out about yet. Convieniently, it goes right into Hogsmeade."

"Wicked." Zally exclaimed, and Ron looked smug that his expressions were rubbing off on other people. Hermione tutted as she always did when they planned something against the rules, but she smiled nonetheless.

"So when are we leaving?" Zally asked.

"Whenever you're ready" Hermione replied. Harry swished his wand and, with a cool and determined voice, added, "Mischief Managed."

The ink vanished from the parchment and soon, it looked as before; a dirty wrinkled piece of writing material.

Zally and Hermione headed upstairs to the girls' dormatries to get dressed. Coming down Hermione had chosen jeans along with a pink shirt and sweater. Zally wore black jeans with a white wife beater covered by a half zipped dark green sweat shirt. Ron smiled and greeted them at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey guys, come on. Harry's waiting for us at the passage."

The trio wandered through quite a few hallways and staircases until they finally came across the one-eyed witch statue. "Harry?" Ron called out. "Harry come on, we're here."

"BOO!" Harry jumped right out of nowhere towards his friends. Ron and Zally, who were on either side of Hermione pushed her in front so that they were behind her.

Realising who it was a burst scoldings came towards Harry.

"Harry Potter!"

"Gosh, Harry that was not funny!"

"How'd you do that?"

"It's my invisibility cloak Zally." Harry explained.

"And it's not the first time you've done that!" Ron exclaimed. "So we should have learned by now!"

"Sorry mate, couldn't resist."

"Okay you guys. Let's go now before someone comes this way." interrupted Hermione.

Once out of the dirty passage all four teens had to cramp under Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak out of Honeyduke's cellar. For a few hours they went to the stores to buy food and little trinkets, Ron still sucking on an acid pop he had purchased earlier. Before leaving back to Hogwarts, the foursome trudged into Madame Rosmerta's. Ron took the opportunity to flirt shamelessly with Rosmerta herself, but the lady, clearly used to men drooling over her for years, didn't buy into any of it. Ron eventually became discouraged, and Harry managed to talk him into buying everyone another round of Butterbeers.

Walking out of the pub, Zally looked up to see the once blue sky now growing grey with clouds. Hermione noticed this and also glanced upwards. "Come on you guys. I think we'd better be going back now."

The journey back to the school was uneventful, unless you count the fact that Ron accidentally tipped over a box of chocolate frogs. The chocolate candies hopped around madly, one of them somehow ending up under the cloak and even becoming stuck in Hermione's curly hair. Harry brushed it away before realizing that another chocolate morsel was trying to wriggle up his pants leg.

_'At least the store owner was distracted enough not to notice the cellar door open and close,'_ Zally thought. Back in at school Ron was the last one to crawl out of the passage when they heard footsteps. "Harry! Didn't you check the map?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah I did, but there's no use checking it again now!" The boy argued.

Ron was tugging at a thick drape along with Zally. "Come on, you guys! Behind here!"

Hermione and Harry followed suite, just in time as the person turned into the corridor. Luckily whoever it was did not stop in front of the curtains, or else they would have noticed a slight bulge in the already wide fabric. Just as the footseps vanished the students ran for the other hallway. Zally sighed, "That was close. What's a bloody drape doing in the middle of a hallway anyways?"

"Trust me, we've had closer." Hermione assured her, going back to the time the trio had barely slipped past Fluffy to find the Sorceror's Stone.

They were halfway back to the common room when they turned the next corner. "Ow! Watch where you're going! Oh, why if it isn't the mudblood and her gang of merry men."

Malfoy walked up to Zally and stared her down. "I see you've brought the newbie. Oh, Winnie. I never thought you'd go around with these gits. You shouldv'e been sorted to Slytherin. You're even wearing my colors! I'm proud of you, it shows you don't really belong with these people. But then again, Slytherin's for purebloods."

Zally had mumbled something which sounded like a strange breathy hissing noise, and her eyes flashed green briefly before she calmed herself slightly.

"I think you forget Malfoy, Voldemort was not a pureblood himself." Now Harry's wand was pointed straight towards Malfoy. "What's this? You're cringing?"

Hermione snickered. "Twitchy little ferret aren't you?" At this, Ron and Harry laughed.

Winnie stared up at Malfoy. "You guys put your wands down." she turned back to her friends.

"I'd listen to Winnie, if I were you Weasel. She's got more brains than you've got money, although that's not that much of a compliment."

Ron's nose wrinkled in anger and he made to go for Malfoy, yet Hermione gripped his forearm.

"Now if you'd let us pass." she gritted.

Malfoy smirked. "What's the magic word?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Please."

"No I don't want to hear it from you, Granger. I want to hear it from Winnie."

"Please." Zally was getting really tired of this game. Not knowing it, her eyes again had changed from their usual brown color to an emerald green.

"Please what? And do call me Draco."

"Draco...that's an unusual name. Means 'Dragon', doesn't it? Oh, and it's in the school motto! Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus; Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon. Are you ticklish, Draco? Then we won't need wands to win this 'fight'. We'll just need a large owl feather".

Draco raised an approving eyebrow at Zally's retort, but he had still received a small blow to his ego. "You still didn't say it!"

Whipping out her wand, Zally pointed it right between Malfoy's wide eyes. "Please move _Draco_. Or I'll hex you. And believe me, Elven magic can be much more... _effective_."

"Fine." A smirk again formed on his smug face. He leaned in just close enough for only her to hear. "This is why you should be in Slytherin, the stand-offishness, the refusal to back down. Very sexy. I like your _green_ eyes, by the way."

Zally gasped and her eyes flickered back to brown. Wearing a smug smile, Malfoy cut passed Ron and Harry and pranced down the corridor, his robes swishing behind him.

* * *

**Lone: Whew! What a chapter! Heehee**

**_Stranger: I don't know... There was a little too much Malfoy in it._**

**Lone: What, you'd prefer Harry? Or _Luuuuupin?_**

**_Stranger: ...Maybe...-whistle-_**

**Lone: Well I happen to like Malfoy!**

**_Stranger: He's a bad guy, Lone._**

**Lone: No he's not! just misunderstood.**

**_Stranger: Okay...whatever..._**

**Lone: Okay fine, whatever. Review people! Please!  
**


End file.
